DESCRIPTION The goal of this project is to develop curricula for medical students, house officers, and primary care physicians in practice that will help them identify patients with sleep disorders and manage them appropriately either in the primary care setting or in conjunction with a sleep medicine specialist. To achieve these goals, the specific aims of the project are to: 1) survey experts to help determine the appropriate content for sleep medicine education at the undergraduate, graduate, and postgraduate levels of medical education; 2) develop test instruments to assess knowledge in the various target groups; 3) develop and evaluate enhancements of the existing pre-clinical and clinical curriculum for medical students at the University of Michigan Medical School using methods that permit all or portions of the curriculum to be used in other educational settings; 4) develop, enhance, and evaluate the impact of sleep medicine educational materials for house officers in primary care training programs and training programs of specialties linked to sleep medicine; 5) develop, enhance, and evaluate sleep medicine teaching materials as part of a fellowship training program for physicians who will be future sleep medicine educators; 6) develop, enhance, and evaluate the impact of sleep-related continuing medical education materials for primary care physicians in practice; 7) facilitate the interchange of ideas and models for sleep medicine curricula; and 8) contribute to public health efforts to reduce the medical and social costs of sleep disorders.